


Destiny's Calling

by alones



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Brief Violence, Crossing Parallels, Developing Friendships, Drama, F/M, Family Issues, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, High School, Hints of Foreshadowing, Hollow Bastion | Radiant Garden, It Gets Dark At Times, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Marluxia - Freeform, Mind Manipulation, Other, Roxas Is A Strife (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Is A Leonhart (Kingdom Hearts), Sora-centric (Kingdom Hearts), This Story Centers on Both Boys, Time Skips, Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts), Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alones/pseuds/alones
Summary: PART 1 (Chapters 1-8)Roxas Strife embarks on a journey to find answers. Sora Leonhart embarks on a journey to become stronger. As the two longtime friends get closer and closer toward the goals they both seek, they learn that there are dark forces at work to disrupt their paths, both human and inhuman.PART 2 (Chapters 9-16)Sora is more intent than ever on stopping Sephiroth’s reign of destruction after an unavoidable decision is made, setting both teenagers on individual journeys of self discovery and confronting their past demons, head on and off.[Chapter nine postponed until further notice due to ongoing personal reasons; Returning during summer 2021!]
Relationships: Aerith/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Olette/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Rinoa Heartilly/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. I. The Tresspassers of Second District | The Return, Part I (Roxas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this fic mainly came from a ridiculous fan theory a best friend and I had. Now it's a reality. Hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)
> 
> Also... It's finally October! *excited squeal* Happy spooky season!
> 
> x

“I think we should head back to Cid’s. It’s not a good idea for us to be out here, Roxas.”

“Oh, c’mon! It’ll be fun!”

Sora regretted tagging along with the spiky-haired blonde in the first place. Originally, the two friends planned to just play outside of Cid’s shop like they normally did until Roxas’ suggestion came up. This said suggestion that they pay the Second District a visit. Second District was hoarded with heartless, appearing before you even had a chance to catch your breath. Sora’s father continually warned about the Second District being forbidden at night, and Sora didn’t even want to think about the look on Leon’s face when he found out about his whereabouts.

“Let’s go back, Roxas!” says Sora. Roxas continued to disobey Sora’s pleas, running ahead, only to stop dead in his tracks. A couple of heartless soldiers appeared before the young boys. Some ran freely around, while one in particular kept dawdling around, bright yellow eyes trained on Roxas. “Now, we really should head back!”

The brown-haired boy ran toward the direction of the First District, not daring once to look back. If he did, he would’ve taken notice of his blonde-haired best friend still stricken by fear. The soldier continued its dawdling, inching closer and closer to the boy. Roxas took a quick step back, alerting the other heartless running about. Before he could even blink, they were rushing toward him.

“Stay back!”

***

“Mr. Strife!” Sora, Squall Leonhart’s son, called out. The twenty-two-year-old looked over his shoulder briefly, in the middle of hearing Cid’s latest sale, but decided to cut the conversation short at the sight of the young boy paralyzed with fear. Cloud calmly walked over, his movements careful, using the best possible way to make the situation less frightening than what it already was. He’s seen that look. He _knows_ that look.

Sora was just a four-year-old boy who wanted nothing more than to live a normal life, to not worry about waking up one morning and find himself stranded in some bizarre town, wondering when he’ll be able to go back to his hometown that had been destroyed. None of this was Sora’s fault. It was the Heartless. Heartless wreaked havoc in each world they appeared in, collecting hearts at the very cost of innocent bystander’s lives. Sora had every right to fear them, and they had every right to terrify him right back.

“Hey, Sora, what’s wrong?” Cloud asked, placing his hands on the young boy's shoulders. Their eyes met. “What has gotten you so shaken up?”

“Roxas is in the Second District.”

“Second District?” Cid chimed in. “I thought that the two of ya were just going to play outside the shop as promised, kid. That son of yours sure is lively, Strife.”

Cloud ignored the comment, his attention focused elsewhere.

“Will Roxas be okay?” Sora whispered, blinking back tears. “I, mean, I told him not to head that way, but he wouldn’t listen. He insisted. I went along with him, but then I saw... I saw some and I panicked. I left him alone, Mr. Strife. The Second District is probably swarming with heartless as we speak. I—I’m so sorry!”

“Who’s sorry?” The three looked over to see Leon now walking into the accessory shop. Sora immediately runs into his father's arms, weeping. Leon looks down, “Hey, buddy, what’s the matter?”

“Roxas is in the Second District,” Cloud explained, gathering his buster sword. “The boys wandered off and Sora ended up leaving Roxas there. I’m going after him.”

“I’ll join you,” Leon gently lets go of Sora. “Hey, daddy will be right back, okay? We’re going to bring Roxas back here safe and sound. In the meantime, you’re going to stay here with Cid until we come back. Can you do that for me?”

Sora sniffled. “Okay, Dad. Be careful.”

Leon smiled. “I will.”

As Sora steps back a few feet, Leon mouths something to Cloud as the two men walk out, donning their weapons. Cid quietly observed the brown spiky-haired boy, who’s trembling violently.

“They’ll be okay, kid,” Cid says, making Sora jump at how sudden his voice is. “They’ve handled worse.”

“So, have I,” Sora mumbled so low that only he himself could hear it. “So have I.”

***

“I don’t want any trouble!” Roxas shouted, hoping to knock some sense into the Heartless soldiers coming closer to him, their blue and red-tipped claws ready to strike at any moment. The golden blond spiky-haired let out a cry, making a run for it, only to stop in his tracks at the shadow making its way up from the ground, its yellow eyes non-blinking. Before Roxas could even react, the shadow launched at him, and the boy screamed, preparing himself for the impact but it never came. He winded up seeing the heartless’ heart float upwards, freely into the sky.

Someone had killed it.

“Roxas, watch out!” Hearing his name being called, the boy doesn’t have any time to react as a swarm of shadows topple him. He hears an ‘Oh, no you don’t!’ followed by a swift motion and an array of heartless’ hearts disappearing altogether.

“Roxas, it’s okay. You can open your eyes now.”

One voice.

“We’ve got them all.”

More like two.

His bright blue eyes slowly open to see his father's own. He blinks, uncertain. “Dad?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” he says. “It’s okay. You’re safe now.”

“Dad!” Roxas embraced him, crying into Cloud’s shoulder. “Dad, I was so scared! I thought I was going to get my heart taken o-or worse!”

Cloud shushes him. “I’m just glad I got here when I did.”

Unbeknownst to the three, someone had been quietly watching, his silver hair swept by the wind. Feeling someone’s eyes on him, Cloud looks over in the direction the person had been spying, only to find that no one had been there.

“Everything okay?” Leon asked, noticing the blonde’s uneasiness.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Cloud lied, standing up with Roxas in his arms. “Let’s head back to the First District. Everyone’s waiting.”

***

The second the two men walked in, Sora immediately ran to Roxas’ side, hugging him and asking if he was alright. Roxas assured him, returning the embrace. They conversed happily, sharing another hug. Roxas playfully ruffles Sora’s hair. Sora pouts, earning a laugh from the boy.

“See, kid? I told ya they’d come back in one piece,” said Cid.

“Cloud?” Leon asked, gaining the blonde’s undivided attention. “Can I talk to you outside for a minute?”

“Sure.” The two-step out, while Sora and Roxas continue talking.

“I know who you’re looking for and I think I can help in your search,” Leon starts, eying the sky. “Olympus Coliseum is a good place to start. You know, for Sephiroth.”

“Olympus, huh?” Cloud says. Leon firmly nodded.

Without saying anything, he heads back inside, leaving the gunblade wielder to his own thoughts.

***

Despite the terrifying event of Roxas’ attack, Cloud left for Olympus Coliseum, promising both Aerith and Roxas that he’d return as soon as he settled his problem. It was the first time Roxas had witnessed someone important in his life unexpectedly leaving, only to learn that Cloud’s journey back home took longer, leaving Aerith to fill in the gaps of their son’s immense growth. Now fifteen, Roxas still waits for his father to return home.

**YEARS LATER…**

“Oh, no Sora what happened?” Rinoa asked, concerned. Now thinking about it, the spiky brown-haired fifteen-year-old didn’t quite know how to explain his current situation to his mother, considering how fast everything happened. In one hand Sora is holding the gunblade, resting on his left knee while trying to catch his own breath. They were spared together; keyblade and gunblade. In the end Leon’s weapon reigned victorious. “Were you attacked by heartless on your way to Merlin’s?”

“No, Mom. It wasn’t heartless,” Sora assured her. “Dad and I spared. He just got the upperhand is all.”

“Oh.” Judging by the look on his mother’s face, Sora could tell she was disappointed. Rinoa preferred that her son mainly focus on his studies, and not swing a weapon around. On his fourteenth birthday, Sora was unexplainably gifted the kingdom key, igniting an everyday swarm of heartless in Radiant Garden. They stopped at nothing to eliminate the wielder of the weapon and fulfilling his destiny, Sora took on the mantle, which led Leon to constantly train him in combat. She had no choice but to accept Sora’s choice, even though it wasn’t his to make, saying ‘Well, be careful next time’ and leaving it at that.

His injuries weren’t life threatening, only a band-aid to the right cheek where he came into contact with the tip of his father’s weapon, unable to dodge his swiftness. Leon felt guilty for the small cut, proposing to postpone their sparring lessons until it fully healed despite his son’s willingness to continue. Still, Sora felt the need to make it seem not as bad as it intended to be, getting sea-salt ice cream for him and Leon. Unfortunately, Sora ate both, not seeing his father for an hour or two. Then, Rinoa walked inside Merlin’s house, taking notice of her son’s injury.

“I will, Mom.” Sora grinned. “Thank you for patching me up.”

“You’re welcome.” Rinoa smiled. “And to think that this happened on your fifteenth birthday of all days. Could not have been a coincidence. After all, you’ve always wanted to test out Leon’s sword.”

It’s true. Since the age of four, Sora has always been fascinated by the weapon Leon carried with him in battle. He fought with it, defeating multiple heartless and enemies that came before him. When asked which other opponent who went up against his sword, Leon would go silent, saving the discussion for another time. From this day forward Sora had made a vow to himself to continually get stronger and surpass Leon someday.

He lost today, but the loss only made him much more determined to do better next time.

From afar, Sora overhears two other voices and looks in the direction of the Radiant Garden shops.

A smile tugs at the corners of his lips when he sees who it is.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” It was the feminine voice of Aerith Gainsborough-Strife, who casually stood up after crouching down. Her blonde-headed son—Roxas Strife—raised a brow at her. “I made something for you for your special day. Close your eyes.”

Roxas obeyed, hearing his mother’s footsteps fade in and out before feeling something being wrapped around his own neck. The fabric was rough. A little fuzzy even. Soft too. At his mother’s command, Roxas slowly opened his own eyes, looking down to see a red scarf.

“It’s not exactly like the flowing red cape your father wore when I first met him in Hollow Bastion, but it’s a close second.” Aerith explained while Roxas fiddled around with the fabric, fascinated. “I figured I would knit you up a homemade scarf. Just something to remind you of Cloud, even though he’s—”

Roxas hugged her, taking her by surprise. “Thank you, Mom.”

While hugging, the blonde looks over to see someone watching them. Then the person quickly leaves.

“He’s come home.”

“What, Roxas?” Aerith responded, confused.

“I said Dad has come home!” Roxas shouted, letting go of his mother and enthusiastically breezing past the crowd, leaving Aerith even more confused than before. He needed to see for himself. Roxas roughly pushes people out the way, dismissing the current festivities happening. He catches sight of a glimpse of blonde hair. Grabbing a hold of his shoulder, he says, “You’re finally home!”

Roxas lets out a gasp when the person turns around.

***

“Roxas!” Aerith shouted, frantically observing the crowd of people. “Roxas, where are you?”

“Aerith!” Hearing her name, the brunette turns around to see Cloud walking toward her. “Hey, isn’t Roxas supposed to be with you? Where is he?”

“He ran off!” She told him. “Roxas thought he saw you in the crowd just now while he and I were hugging.”

Cloud shakes his head. “No, that’s impossible, Aerith. I just got here. Unless…”

Then, his eyes widened. Aerith gave him a worried look. Cloud advised her to stay at Merlin’s before disappearing into the crowd, sprinting fast. Cloud tried to deny the possibility. But it was undeniably true.

*

“It’s been far too long,” The man spoke.

“W-Who are you?”


	2. II. The Return, Part II (Roxas)

_“It’s been far too long,” The man spoke._

_“W-Who are you?”_

It certainly wasn’t someone Roxas immediately recognized. He can see where the confusion came from, noticing that the man’s face looked strikingly like Cloud’s. Blue eyes. Long, silver hair with long bangs. He definitely wasn’t a local resident of Radiant Garden.

The man moved, so quickly that Roxas didn’t even notice.

“My name is Sephiroth. Now, I can see it. I can see why Cloud was so intent on keeping your existence a secret for so long.” Sephiroth wondered out loud as he walked around Roxas in a circle, taking in his appearance. Suddenly, Roxas felt intimidated by Sephiroth, not knowing what his next motive would be. He takes a peek at the large, navy blue wing on Sephiroth’s right shoulder, and its two more sprouting from each of his hips. Roxas jumps, seeing Sephiroth now in front of him, softly smiling. “You’re exactly like your father. Wow, how you’ve grown. The last time I saw you, you nearly had your heart consumed by a heartless and now you’re the spitting image of Cloud that appeared before me in Olympus, refusing to succumb to the darkness.”

“How do you know so much about me, including who my father is?”

“You see, Roxas, Cloud and I have crossed paths many times.” he tells him, noticing Roxas’ scarf, and attacks, lifting the teenager off his feet. “I’m the embodiment of Cloud’s darkness. No matter how many times your father has tried to escape the darkness, I kept coming back, proving that he’ll always cower in light instead of letting go of the darkness. I can sense the same thing in you, Roxas. Except it’s the complete opposite of ultimately prevailing against the darkness.”

Roxas panicked when he felt Sephiroth’s free hand wrap itself around his neck, applying strong pressure. _What’s with this guy?!_ His mind screamed. “Let me go!” Roxas fought back as much as he could but Sephiroth kept a grip on his hold. He gasped loudly when he saw something beginning to surround the two, and Roxas noticed that it’s darkness.

“Embrace it,” Sephiroth encouraged, taking his leave. “Embrace your darkness.”

Roxas fell to the floor with an abrupt thud, staring directly forward, only to see it’s only him in a crowd of continuous moving townspeople and not with a silver-haired swordsman. He brings his fingers to grasp his throat and he winces in pain, knowing there’s bruises. He jumps in surprise, feeling a hand being pressed down on his shoulder. He turns to see the same exact shade of blue. Roxas opened his mouth to greet him before remembering the best he could manage was not to say anything.

“He hurt you,” Cloud says, his tone cold. Roxas notices how quiet he gets, knowing he’s regretting not making it on time. Cloud looks at Roxas for approval until Roxas nods his own head and lets his father unloose his scarf, examining the red marks now engraved. Cloud reaches out, and Roxas thinks he’s going to touch the sensitive area, but he clenches his fist. “I’ll get him. Next time we settle it.”

*

Cloud didn’t leave his son’s side, fearing Sephiroth would find some way to plague his mind again. This proved to be right when Roxas began to whimper, letting out a chorus of ‘No’s’ repeatedly, until a scream tore through Roxas’ throat. Then, he began to gasp as if the air had left his own lungs. Cloud stood up from his chair at once, waltzing over to him. He saw the white of Roxas’ knuckles as he gripped the pillow he was resting on and turned his head swiftly to the side. Cloud panicked when Roxas completely stopped moving, only to be caught off guard by the teenager’s eyes squeezed tightly together.

He could feel Sephiroth’s presence in the bedroom, watching him a few feet away from his bed. Then, he spoke, “Attack Cloud, Roxas.”

“Stop. Please, stop,” Roxas begged aloud, eyes squeezing shut. “I don’t want to.”

A tsk noise. “You can and you _will_.”

Roxas' body relaxed, but he didn't move for a while.

“Son?” Cloud called out, noticing Roxas slowly beginning to wake up and his body rising. They lock eyes, and the silence that passes between them is brief.

"I'm fine, Dad. Sephiroth is gone."

Cloud gave him a look, not buying into it but that changed when Roxas pulled back the covers, getting out of bed and stepping inside the bathroom. Cloud steps out, giving him privacy. But when he does, Roxas is the first to quickly slip out and make a run for it toward Cloud’s personal training room, where he keeps his most prized possession.

There resting was the Buster Sword. Roxas stares at it for a very long time. He walks over and grips the handle, attempting to lift it, but he’s too shaky to manage. Closing his eyes, Roxas could feel Sephiroth’s presence beside him, and the darkness surrounds the teenager again to the point Roxas can feel it wrapping around his body, like leeches. Sephiroth guides Roxas’ hands back to the handle, letting out a hum of approval. Then, Roxas opens his eyes, balancing the enormous broadsword upward.

“I knew you were lying. He’s still toying with that head of yours.” Cloud commented, unfazed by the sight. “It’s not too late to fight Sephiroth off, you know? I know you can, Roxas.” He turns, his eyes are cold and his expression unreadable, gripping the sword. Roxas tilted his head to the side, saying ‘I don’t want to fight it, Dad’ and Cloud barely has the time to move aside as Roxas runs toward him, gripping the sword and swinging at him. Cloud avoids it.

“Fight it, Roxas!” He avoids another swing of the sword. “Fight it!”

He got more violent with his swings, and Cloud knew Sephiroth’s endgame. To have him killed by his own flesh and blood. Cloud wasn’t going to waste any more time. As he’s about to strike, Cloud grab’s Roxas' wrist and brings his fist to the teenager's stomach, punching hard and sending the blonde to collapse onto his father. The sword falls with a loud thud.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, holding him close. “I’m so sorry.”

He turns to see Aerith, who witnessed the entire fight, eyes glossy with tears.

*

Roxas is woken up by the sound of two voices talking outside his bedroom door, preferably his mother and father. Wincing in pain from the impact his stomach endured, Roxas remained still. He wondered what they were discussing. Judging by the tone in his father’s voice, Roxas knew it wasn’t anything good. He could hear in his mother’s voice that she had been crying, and he wondered what could possibly make her cry, especially during a time like this.

“It’s better this way. This is the only way I can keep you both safe, Aerith.” Cloud says. “You and Roxas have to stay in Twilight Town. Tonight, just proves how far Sephiroth is willing to go, and I’m not going to put the two of you at risk. I need you both to leave by tomorrow morning.”

“You’re going away again, Cloud,” Aerith responded. “I don’t know exactly where you’re going, but I know you have to settle it. No matter how long it takes I’ll continue waiting for your safe return home. I’ll keep waiting for you.”

Whether he agrees or not, Roxas had to respect his father’s choice to keep him and his mother safe.

The realization struck him like a bolt of lightning.

He was going to another world tomorrow. A new place to permanently call home.

He couldn’t wait until morning.

He needed to say goodbye now. To the only best friend he’s ever had in his life.

Brown spiky-hair, blue eyes, and an efficacious smile to match.

“Sora.”

*

“Hey, I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Sora said, opening the door. It’s too dark to notice that Roxas was still wearing the same clothes earlier from today except for the black hoodie he’s now wearing over his two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were sky blue that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were azure blue. Sora didn’t know what to say to Roxas, still processing he’s actually standing behind the door. He made a motion for him to come in, only to be declined with a raise of the hand. Instead, Roxas let out a soft sigh and walked over to Sora, hugging him.

“I forgot to wish you a happy birthday.” Roxas whispered, fighting back the urge to cry. “I’m sorry.”

“No, Roxas, it’s okay. Really. I didn’t have a chance to wish you one either,” Sora admits, hugging him back. “So, I guess this makes us even. Happy Birthday, Roxas.”

“Happy Birthday, Sora.”

They hug for what seems like a very long time. Roxas winced at the still, aching pain he endured. Sora could feel Roxas’ body slightly trembling, untangling himself from their hug. Roxas half-smiled in response. Sora looks at him worriedly. “Everything okay, Rox?”

No, everything wasn’t okay for him. The blonde just got forced to do his father’s dark halves bidding, and not to mention unexplainably controlled by darkness itself. He also nearly fatally injured his father, only to be knocked out. Now, he’s forced to say goodbye to someone he’s known since he was four years old because his father’s dark embodiment poses a huge threat. It’s too much for a teenager to handle, mentally and emotionally.

“Yeah, I, uh just have a really awful stomachache,” Roxas lied, laughing it off. “I ate too much food.”

Sora shook his head, not seeing it to be the case. “You know, if anything is bothering you, Roxas, you can talk to me about it right? We’re best friends after all.”

“I know, Sora. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Well, I’ll uh…” Roxas cleared his throat, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “See you tomorrow, Sora.”

“Right,” he agrees. “See you tomorrow, Roxas. Goodnight.”

“Night,” Roxas recites, watching Sora shut the door with a bright smile and wave.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He wiped them away.

Taking one last look at his best friend’s house, Roxas thinks of the one thing he could properly say in this moment and it was this.

“Goodbye Sora Leonhart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd leave you guys all hanging did you? This isn't the end of Roxas' story. If anything it's only the beginning and it'll be further explored in chapter four. In the meantime next chapter will focus on Sora. :) Off to work on the next chapter I go!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the comments below!
> 
> x


	3. III. The Will to Become Strong (Sora)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly apologize for how long this chapter took. So, so sorry! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> x

Blue eyes opened to see the top of the ceiling.

Sora blinked. Once. Twice. His vision focused on the hand-crafted ceiling medallion, displaying a figurine at the front steering the boat, while the person at the back rowed his/her paddle. Then Sora’s eyes centered on the star themed walls around it, showcasing the Realm Between. Few worlds had existed within it, and Sora wondered when he would be able to travel to see other worlds in the realm.

“Sora!” Rinoa called from downstairs. “Time for breakfast!”

“Okay, Mom!” Sora answered, slowly rising up. “Be down in a minute!”

He yawns, stretching freely as daylight peaked through the bedroom curtains, promising a new day. In other words, a new day to continually grow as the keyblade’s chosen wielder. After stretching, Sora walks over to the mirror to examine the cut he endured from his last spar with Leon. Like Leon’s distinctive scar, it bore a striking resemblance except it was underneath Sora’s right eye. “So much for healing,” complains the wielder, bowing his head.

There was no point in dwelling on something so small, let alone an innocent scar. The smell of coconut pancakes entered Sora’s nostrils and his stomach rumbled. He slipped out of bed and stepped inside the bathroom, brushing his teeth before descending down the staircase. Rinoa was flipping a stack of pancakes onto a plate when Sora had come down, telling her ‘Good morning’ which he happily recited back, receiving a peck on the cheek from her son. Leon glances up from the paper he’s reading, reciting the same greeting while taking a brief sip of his coffee.

“Orange juice or milk?” Rinoa asks, looking over her shoulder to see Sora already rummaging inside the refrigerator. Sora pokes his head out, replying with ‘Orange juice is fine’. He grabs a clear container of blueberries before walking over to the cabinet in search of a bowl. Rinoa tells him that there’s already one at the table. She handed the plate to him, watching his enthusiastic expression at the sight of fluffy scrambled eggs.

Sora took his seat, taking a moment to thank each of his parents, saying a prayer before eating his food. Leon places the paper down, looking over at Rinoa and Rinoa looks back at him, nodding their heads in agreement. In the middle of eating his pancakes, Sora takes notice of his parent’s exchange, wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin. “Hey, what’s going on?” he asks, worried. They look Sora’s way.

“Yes, there is something going on,” Rinoa says, answering honestly. Sora gave a confused look. “It’s about your best friend, Roxas. He left for Twilight Town this morning.” Before Sora could give his opinion to the sudden announcement, his mother continued, saying, “Believe me, the news was shocking to us as well the first time Aerith told us. It’s a tough pill to swallow.” That was something Sora could wholeheartedly agree with.

Sora decided to not ask questions until he’s given permission, so he patiently waits although he’s struggling.

“It wasn’t an easy decision for Cloud to make. It was not only for Roxas’ safety, but also for Aerith’s.” said Leon. “Cloud had informed me that something had taken place during the town’s festivities the other day. Sephiroth had made an appearance, but this time it wasn’t Cloud who he was after. He ended up finding Roxas.”

“Not only that but Sephiroth sees Roxas as the perfect opportunity to succumb to the darkness since Cloud refuses.” he adds. “In this case he’ll stop at nothing to push Roxas to the brink, even if it means taking his father’s own--”

“Leon!” Rinoa warned. Sora gasped in surprise. Leon gives an apologetic look to both of them, given Cloud strictly said to not mention anything about Roxas’ mind control episode. He quietly sighed, folding his arms. “What your father means is… Well… Roxas has to permanently live in Twilight Town from now on. He can’t come back to Radiant Garden. At least not until it’s safe.”

“Otherwise Sephiroth will find him.” Sora said, placing his fork down. “He’d make him give in.”

“Exactly.”

“So, will I ever see Roxas again?” Sora asks, voice filled with sadness.

They say nothing, giving him his answer.

“I can’t go visit him in Twilight Town?” Sora urges, not giving up. “I can just board one of the Gummi Ships, pop in to say hello and—”

“No, son, I’m afraid you can’t.” Leon denies, cutting him off. Sora scowled. “I know how you feel, but if you were to go to Twilight Town now, you’d only be putting yourself at risk. Sephiroth would go after you too, Sora.”

“No, Dad,” Sora hisses. “No. I am not sitting back and doing nothing while my best friend is out there in another realm. I was chosen, Dad. I was chosen by the keyblade. It’s my duty to protect others, including ridding the dark forces of other worlds, including mine! If that means protecting Twilight Town then I’ll protect everyone, including Roxas!”

Rinoa looked back and forth between them, unsure of what to do.

“You’re no match for Sephiroth.” Leon shouts back, but Sora shakes his head, eyes wild. “Do you really think you even stand a chance against the greatest of swordsmen? Cloud is the only one capable at standing a chance against him. You’re not strong enough, Sora. You still have a lot to learn and making an impulsive decision like this isn’t going to solve anything! Just accept that Roxas is far away from Sephiroth’s clutches and leave it at that. Now, we’re going to sit down and eat breakfast like a normal family. Do I make myself clear?”

“Clear,” Sora agreed, chest heaving. Leon nods, taking his seat while Sora retakes his own. He takes a moment to sincerely apologize to his parents, continuing to eat. After taking a shower and getting changed, Sora dried his head with the towel he used, eyes squinting. Feeling an ominous presence in the room, Sora’s eyes flash in the direction of the window where a silhouette had been watching.

“A heartless?” Summoning his keyblade, Sora walks over to the window, keeping his weapon steady. As soon as he gets close enough, Sora is sent flying from the window and onto the ground that nearly knocks the wind out of him and makes the brunette quickly stick the landing. The roof of his home is completely obliterated and hovering above it was a massive, muscular humanoid Heartless with black skin. Darkside. With zero hesitation, Sora charges at it.

“Sora!” Leon cries out, opening the bedroom door, having heard the commotion. Rinoa was behind him.

“Stay back!” Sora ordered, still running. “I got this, Dad!”

 _I have to protect them!_ He thought. _No matter what! They’re what make me strong!_

The Darkside revealed its heart-shaped chest, firing blasts of dark energy missiles, which Sora hurled directly back at him. Seizing the opportunity, Sora then aims directly for the arm only to be struck when the Darkside violently struck the ground, summoning a dark swirling pool. Sora falls to the floor, quickly hopping right back up to strike the various number of Shadows. After they’re destroyed and the pool vanishes, Sora repeatedly strikes the Darkside, hacking and slashing at his head and arms, while swiftly dodging the Darkside’s repetitive attacks.

Eventually, the Darkside is defeated, falling forward and Sora gasps loudly. A swirl of darkness swirls around Sora after the Darkside lands on top of him, disappearing after its heart descends upward into the sky. Sora struggles and Leon pulls him out, their attention then focused on their home slowly being destroyed as if an invisible tornado had struck it. In the sky a corridor of darkness had opened. Then, the three find themselves being forcibly levitated to that corridor.

“Hopefully this leads to where you are, Roxas.”

Sora’s eyes closed and darkness surrounded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Let me know your thoughts in the comments below. Next chapter is Roxas centric!


	4. IV. Of Light and Darkness (Roxas)

Roxas stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in a sweater, cooper and brown over a white uniform shirt, with short sleeves. Engraved on the sweater’s fabric was an emblem, depicting the town’s famous Station Plaza’s clock tower. As far as pants went, it matched with the sweater, but not the short crew socks, which were mainly white. Roxas is pretty sure he’ll receive a warning from the principal on his second day over his choice of violation of the school’s dress code, preferably shoes.

Roxas’ shoes were the ones he typically wore--gray and black with red straps in place of laces. He didn’t quite care for the school’s original shoe choice which were the basic copper and brown stripes. It just didn’t suit his image. Well, none of this did. As much as he didn’t like these choices, he had to accept it not only for him, but for his mother’s own safety.

Grabbing his satchel, Roxas headed downstairs to the kitchen to see that no one was present. “Mom?” he called out, throwing his satchel to the floor. A light thud is heard, causing Roxas to run in the direction of the noise, and for a split second a shadow walked across the tainted glass as he found his mother. He lets out a sigh of relief after finding out that the source of the noise was only his mother putting the toaster back inside the cupboard. He assists, saying ‘Good morning’ as they make their way over to the kitchen table.

“It’s not a huge morning breakfast, but I figured since it’s your second day, I decided to go with something light. Buttered toast.” Roxas grabs one slice of toast, swiftly spreading butter over it as she spoke. As soon as the smell enters his nostrils, Roxas’ stomach impatiently grumbles. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. It settles into his teeth as he grabs his satchel from off the floor and sprints out of the kitchen. “Are you sure you don’t want the other slice? I can drive you to school if you’d like.”

“No, it’s okay! I can use my skateboard, Mom!”

“Okay. Have a great second day! Stay out of trouble.”

“I will, Mom!”

Aerith could only hope her son stayed true to that promise.

***

"Almost got it!” Roxas cried out, huffing in frustration as his free hand slammed his locker shut, while the other hand held textbooks needed for science class starting in only ten minutes. Adjusting his satchel, Roxas caught sight of Seifer and his posse walking over, hands stuffed in pockets. If there was anyone he didn’t want to see, Seifer had to be one of those people--posse or no posse. Ever since he started at Twilight High, Seifer made his lifelong goal to make Roxas’ life a living hell and Roxas wasn’t going to stick around to be another one of his early morning victims. “Second day, and it’s already gotten worse.”

“Need some help, newbie?” Seifer asked, fake concern in his voice. Roxas regretted not seeing that trick earlier during his first day when Seifer “offered” to help the blonde find his classroom, only to send him to the wrong classroom, much to other people’s amusement. It was embarrassing and left a bad wrong impression on not only to the entire body, but to the teachers and staff. He didn’t tell his mother of the incident, saving her from worry. From then on Roxas considered Seifer as nothing more than a conceited jerk. “You look like you’re struggling.”

“Totally struggling, y’know,” said Rai. Roxas annoyingly rolled his eyes at the catchphrase.

“Humiliation,” came Fuu’s comment, walking beside Rai.

“Not from you,” Roxas snapped back, opening his satchel.

“Looks like you do.” To prove a point, the senior purposely knocked Roxas’ books down, smiling triumphantly at the blonde’s groan of frustration and scrambling to gather everything. Fuu and Rai joined in laughter with their leader. When the others continued walking, Vivi stayed behind, leaning down and assisting Roxas with a few books. Unlike the rest of Seifer’s group, Vivi doesn’t dislike Roxas one bit, even going as far as disobeying Seifer’s orders despite being very loyal. Before Roxas could properly thank him, Vivi scurries off to meet up with the others after Seifer calls out his name.

At least some of the students at Twilight Town High weren’t all that mean. Some were quite friendly.

***

Entering the classroom, Roxas browsed around to see an available seat. Most of them were full and a group of three friends were sitting in an aisle with one empty desk. Seeing his opportunity, Roxas sits down, only to see them glance in his direction. Oh, great. They didn’t look at him strangely like other people have done, but with a more welcoming and friendly look.

It made him feel unexplainably relaxed.

“Hi, you’re Roxas, right?” One of them said. “My name is Pence, and this is Hayner.” He points between the spikey, blonde-haired boy. “And Olette.” The brunette waves in greeting and Roxas shyly waves back.

“Nice to meet you all.” he says, smiling small. “It’s nice to know that no one here isn’t all that bad.”

“Are you referring to Seifer?” Hayner asks and Roxas nods. “Yeah, he’s a bit of a jerk. Look, don’t worry about him, okay? I promise as long as you stick around us, you’ll be just fine.”

Roxas smiles at that. Xigbar—their teacher—enters the classroom. All conversation dies down. “Good morning class.” he greeted, and the students recited it right back to him. “I hope everyone brushed up on last week’s homework because today we will be doing a review on scientific formulas.”

Everyone except Roxas groaned at that.

“Yeah, yeah, we know you don’t like it but how else are you supposed to learn?” Xigbar questioned, annoyed. That was something neither student could argue with given their current grade status in his class. His gold eyes land on Roxas. He points in his direction, and Roxas quietly gulps. “You! Newbie! Would you be willing to show everyone how it’s done?”

“S-Sure!” Roxas stuttered, slowly standing up. Hayner gives him a pat on the back. Pence ushers him forward to the board. Olette gives him two thumbs up. That made him feel less nervous.

Xigbar hands Roxas some white chalk, which he accepted. His ears rung with everyone’s chorus of claps. Second day, and he is volunteering in a class he was completely mute in the day before. As far as scientific formulas were concerned, Roxas wasn’t the best but now wasn’t the time to chicken out now. Especially with Xigbar watching his every move.

***

“What could Roxas possibly be doing?” Hayner asked, looking over Pence’s shoulder in the lunch line of the cafeteria. It’s the gang’s first lunch break together, and the spiky blonde’s least concern was today’s edition of traditional pineapple and ham pizza. The line casually moved, causing Hayner to bump into Pence’s back. He gave a swift apology. “Ever since the first period he’s been distant and hasn’t parted ways with that sketchbook of his. It’s almost like he’s possessed.”

“What happened in class again?” Olette chimed in.

Hayner thought back to that moment in the first period.

_Roxas swirled the chalk across the board, making the scientific formula Xigbar instructed. Luckily, it wasn’t too awful considering his own teacher assisted a few times, understanding that Roxas was still new to the school. Roxas could feel Xigbar walking back to his desk, leaving him to finish the formula by himself. The formula itself was a calculation of acceleration and how to find it. Eyes followed the blonde’s every move._

_When Roxas turns around to signal he’s finished, he’s met with empty seats. A sharp pain struck Roxas, causing him to cry out. The chalk fell to the floor. His hands clutched his head. He wanted nothing more than the pain to stop._

_Roxas blinks several times to clear his own vision, looking up to see someone walking toward him—Long silver hair with long bangs, blue eyes, long black leather coat. Something is scraping along the tile floor, and Roxas realizes it's a sword. Not just any sword but the Masamune. Was he going to strike him with it? Roxas falls to the floor, kneeling down as Sephiroth draws near._

_“No, you’re not real, you’re not real, you’re not real,” Roxas chants, violently shaking his head. “You can’t be real. You can’t be!”_

_“Oh, I’m very much real, Roxas.” A smirk tugged at his lips. “It's only a matter of time before you'll choose the right path. Until then, I'll be waiting."_

_Then, he’s gone and suddenly Roxas is screaming at the top of his lungs, clutching his head_

_“Roxas?” A voice. “Roxas, hey! Hey!”_

_His eyes open, looking into a shade of familiar blue. Sora is holding him in place, gripping the teen’s shoulders until he slowly calms down. Roxas’ breathing goes back to normal. The two exchange a silent nod. “Are you okay?” Sora asks. “You were screaming just now, Rox.”_

_“I thought I-I thought I just saw!” Roxas struggled to get the words out. “He-He said!”_

_“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Sora soothed. “No one is going to hurt you. You’re safe.”_

_“I don’t feel safe, Sora,” admits Roxas. “Not in the slightest.”_

_“Sora?” The voice, but this time Roxas realizes it didn’t belong to his childhood friend. It was Hayner. “Who are you talking about? It’s me. It’s Hayner, Roxas.”_

_Roxas then realizes that not only is Hayner looking at him oddly, but everyone else is. Without saying, Roxas untangled himself from Hayner’s hold and quickly took his seat, hiding his head inside of his shoulders. Olette and Pence shared worried looks. Xigbar himself was worried, asking Roxas to step with him outside. He also sternly warned the class that if anyone were to speak of the incident, or just so much laugh they would receive an automatic F on their recently submitted homework._

“Not possessed, Hayn,” Pence defended, and Hayner raised one brow in response. “I mean, yes, Roxas looks a little off whenever he’s sketching but that’s only because he had an episode. He needs something to calm him down, even if it means drawing.”

“It’s still kind of creepy if you ask me.” Hayner yelps, receiving a hit on the shoulder by Pence.

“I beg to differ after seeing Roxas’ latest drawings.” Pence pointed out, receiving a sigh from Hayner. “Look, Hayn, just hear me out. His sketches are like… It’s like the sketch is coming right at you. Like how cool is that? Roxas is very good.”

“Maybe Roxas is thinking of entering them for this month’s drawing contest,” Hayner suggested, grabbing a bowl of sea-salt ice cream. Olette grabs one too. “I’ve seen him briefly eye the poster before heading inside the cafeteria. I think he should definitely sign up.”

“I’m not signing up,” Roxas tells both boys two seconds later following their earlier conversation. He averted his attention back to his sketch, scrambling with his pencil. Hayner shrugs, taking a bite of his pizza. Pence opens his mouth, only to be shut down. “Look, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, Pence but I’m not sure what these sketches even mean. They just randomly came to me out of nowhere.”

Hayner leans towards Pence. “See? I told you he was—” He doesn’t get to finish what he’s saying because he receives a hard shove from the other boy, letting out a ‘Ow!’ in response.

Hearing a loud clunk, Roxas jumped to find that Olette was responsible, placing the warm plate of two slices of pineapple ham pizza on her friend’s sketchbook. If there was one thing Roxas knew so far about Olette according to Hayner, it was that she had a tendency to keep Hayner and Pence in line. Summer vacation homework included. She is very responsible. Roxas didn’t find her at all controlling, he thinks she is a very smart person, a huge bookworm, and is extremely witty from what he’s quietly observed.

He liked being around her.

“Your pizza is going to get cold; you know.” she reminds, sitting across from him. Roxas didn’t argue, placing his pencil down on top of his sketchbook to take a large bite of his pizza. While eating, Olette examines the latest sketch, eyes widening in surprise. Roxas politely asks if she’s eaten anything and Olette’s response is that she’ll eat soon, distracted by the sketch. “Wow, Roxas. This is amazing. What’s this town called?”

This intrigued both Hayner and Pence’s attention.

“It’s, uh, it’s…” The words get stuck in Roxas’ throat. The sketch was obviously Radiant Garden, his hometown. He couldn’t tell his friends what it was. He was afraid of undergoing yet another episode and Sephiroth appearing before him. So, he says, “It’s nowhere actually. It’s nothing of importance.”

Neither of his friends bring it up again and Roxas is relieved. They eat in comfortable silence.

After eating the foursome gather their belongings, walk over to empty their trays, and out the double doors to a sea of moving students. They wave goodbye before heading in the directions of their selective classrooms. Roxas had a few minutes before his next class started so he headed over to his locker to grab one of his jackets because according to Hayner, Marluxia’s history class was often cold. After doing his locker combination and opening the door, Roxas grabs his black jacket and places it on. He saw a girl walking in his direction from the corner of his eye, books held firmly to her chest.

She wore the same school uniform as him except she was wearing a skirt, white stockings, and black shoes. Blue eyes. Blonde long hair that draped over her right shoulder, rosy cheeks and pale, pink lips. Much to his own shock, the girl walked over to him. Roxas nervously gulps.

“Excuse me, do you know where room one thirteen is? I can’t seem to find it.”

“Naminé!”

They turn to see someone walking toward them. He was a tall and muscular teenager, with the same uniform as both of them. He had long silver hair, past his shoulders, reaching down to his upper back. Like Naminé, his skin was pale, and his eyes were a shade of bright blue green. To Roxas he thought the teenager seemed intimidating judging by his facial expression, but it immediately softened the closer he got to Naminé.

“Oh, hi, Riku.” Naminé greets, smiling up at him. Riku informs the girl that he managed to find the classroom she had been looking for, much to her relief. Roxas could feel Riku’s piercing stare while he discussed things over with Naminé. Naminé turns, bidding Roxas farewell and Roxas wished he had gotten a chance to tell her who he was. He decides that decision is better left off not moving forward with after seeing Riku’s arm draped around Naminé’s waist as they quietly walk together and Naminé leans into him.

“I should really get to class,” Roxas mumbled, adjusting his satchel and turning, only to bump into someone.

“Oh, sorry!” 

When Roxas opens his mouth to reply, he’s left speechless by the familiar mop of brown spiky hair and blue eyes in front of him.

“Sora?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will center on both boys so it's going to be interloped/paralleled into two different sections for the next chapter. There won't be another Sora centric chapter until chapter seven I'm afraid. I know the endgame to the main storyline of this first arc. It is Part 1 after all so expect a Part 2 to the series! Three chapters left to go!
> 
> As always thank you all for reading! Leave your comments down below.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> x


	5. V. A Tense Reunion (Roxas and Sora)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! New update! New parallels. *shrugs* You’ll see what I mean.

“Sora?”

At first, Roxas only thought the person in front of him was a figure of his own imagination and not actually standing a few feet away from him. The first thing that perceived to be another hallucination was Sora’s permanent cut underneath his right eye, having not had it before. Sora raises both brows, looking on in confusion as Roxas quietly examines him. He lets out an “Ah ha!” pointing at Sora’s silver necklace. Sora responds with a ‘What?’, even more confused.

“Why are you wearing Leon’s griever necklace?”

“Oh! It’s because I found it after…” Sora trails off. Roxas makes a motion with his hand, urging him to continue. He lets out a sigh of frustration. “This isn’t important right now, Roxas! Look, I’ll fill you in on everything later, okay? Right now we need to—“

“No.” Roxas said, tone stern. “You’re filling me in on everything now, Sora. Starting with how you’ve got to Twilight Town in the first place.”

That’s when Sora opens his mouth, starting it off.

*

_“A heartless?” Summoning his keyblade, Sora walks over to the window, keeping his weapon steady. As soon as he gets close enough, Sora is sent flying from the window and onto the ground that nearly knocks the wind out of him and makes the brunette quickly stick the landing. The roof of his home is completely obliterated and hovering above it was a massive, muscular humanoid Heartless with black skin. Darkside. With zero hesitation, Sora charges at it._

*

“Whoa,” Roxas comments.

“Oh, I’m just getting started.”

*

_“Sora!” Leon cries out, opening the bedroom door, having heard the commotion. Rinoa was behind him._

_“Stay back!” Sora ordered, still running. “I got this, Dad!”_

_The Darkside revealed its heart-shaped chest, firing blasts of dark energy missiles, which Sora hurled directly back at him. Seizing the opportunity, Sora then aims directly for the arm only to be struck when the Darkside violently struck the ground, summoning a dark swirling pool. Sora falls to the floor, quickly hopping right back up to strike the various number of Shadows. After they’re destroyed and the pool vanishes, Sora repeatedly strikes the Darkside, hacking and slashing at his head and arms, while swiftly dodging the Darkside’s repetitive attacks._

_Eventually, the Darkside is defeated, falling forward and Sora gasps loudly. A swirl of darkness swirls around Sora after the Darkside lands on top of him, disappearing after its heart descends upward into the sky. Sora struggles and Leon pulls him out, their attention then focused on their home slowly being destroyed as if an invisible tornado had struck it. In the sky a corridor of darkness had opened. Then, the three find themselves being forcibly levitated to that corridor._

_“Hopefully this leads to where you are, Roxas.”_

_Sora’s eyes closed and darkness surrounded him._

_When Sora opens his eyes, he finds himself in the lower portion of an open-market area. The sound of a tram rung in his ears. Sitting up, Sora feels something cold and metallic buried inside his left palm. Opening it, Sora finds that he is in fact holding his father’s griever necklace. Shooting up, Sora calls out his parent’s names repeatedly, hoping to receive some sort of answer._

_He receives none. That’s when it hit him. He’s completely alone in this new world. His parents were off in another, searching for him. He was on his own._

_“I’ll find you guys soon,” he vows, “Wherever you are.”_

_Sora spots a couple walking by, socializing. They were wearing school uniforms. Without hesitation, Sora runs up to them. They’re startled by his appearance. He informed them that he’s not a thief or an attacker._

_“Excuse me, but would you mind telling me where I am?”_

_“You’re in Twilight Town.” The girl tells him, walking on with her boyfriend._

_“Twilight Town,” Sora tests the name on his tongue. “Twilight… Twilight…” His eyes widened. A soft gasp. “Twilight Town! I made it! Roxas can’t be too far now!”_

_He sprints off, exploring the town._

*

“So that explains it.” Roxas says after Sora is done explaining. “Well, Sora, I appreciate that you’ve come all this way to see me but it’s best if you go. You should really find your parents. They’re probably worried sick.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said that you should go, Sora.” Roxas repeats, brushing past him. “It’s not safe for you to be here right now.”

“If you’re worried about me finding out about Sephiroth then I already know.” For a moment, Sora sees Roxas’ back go rigid. Then he straightens up, turns around, and meets Sora’s gaze. “Leon told me. I know everything that happened that day, Roxas.”

He doesn’t say anything, quietly processing.

“And that’s why I’m here to help my best friend,” he confides. “If fighting Sephiroth will release his hold on you then I will. You can’t give into the darkness, and I’ll make sure you don’t. I can protect you.”

“You’re no match for him, Sora,” Roxas says harshly. “You’re not strong enough. You’ll only get yourself killed in the end.”

His words shocked Sora.

“Go,” Roxas ordered. “I hope you find your family because they’re more important. No matter what you do, Sora, you can’t change fate. You can’t save me.”

“Well, I can try.”

Roxas shook his head. “Please, just go, Sora.”

“If I do then I’ve failed.” he says. “I’ve failed you, Roxas.”

“You can’t stop this. It’s only a matter of time before I—“

“You won’t!” Sora defies. “Roxas, I know you. You’re not the type to give into darkness. You’re light! You’re not like your father.”

“But what if I am?” Roxas says softly. “What if I do give in, Sora? You weren’t there! You didn’t know how it made you feel when I fought Cloud! At that moment I felt like I could do anything. It felt… It felt good.”

“Don’t you see? That’s exactly what Sephiroth wants.”

“You can’t stop this, Sora.”

“Then help me too! I can still save you!”

“Leave,” Roxas growls, “I won’t ask you again, Sora.”

“Roxas?”

He looks forward to seeing that it’s Olette heading his way.

“Hey,” she greets. “I told Marluxia that you had gone to the restroom before class had started. Obviously, I’m in the same class with you so I’d figured I would check on you to make sure everything’s okay.”

He sported a fake smile. “Never better. Thank you.”

Olette peeks over his shoulder. “Who’s that? Is he one of your friends?”

Sora smiled.

“Him? He’s no one. Absolutely no one.”

Sora’s smile dropped at those words.

The two walk away and Sora’s spirit crushed along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, if that wasn’t the saddest thing ever I don’t know what is. Hope y’all liked. So looks like there is going to be another minor hiatus because I have a very busy week next week so less time for an update. Sorry! In the meantime hope you all have a safe rest of your week and Halloween! 
> 
> Next chapter is Roxas centered and yes, I will dive deeper into Sora and Roxas’ friendship in chapter seven since it’s lacking a bit with only the “been best friends since four years old” cliche. Promise I will! Things are tense right now between them, including who’s right and who’s wrong. Anyway, I’ll add more depth in these last next few chapters. It’s crazy how we’re approaching the end.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> x


	6. VI. Point Break (Roxas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know! It's been a crazy couple of days but here's a new chapter!
> 
> Also... Happy Melody of Memory launch day people! *squeals* I cannot wait to play today so I figured why not update today of all days?
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> x

At four-years-old Roxas Strife met Sora Leonhart. It had been a couple of days since the young boy had awoken in the calm town. Roxas mostly kept to himself, not interested in making any friends. The only company he sought out were his parents. Until it all changed on that fateful day.

“Where are we headed, Dad?” Roxas asked, looking up at his father. Cloud had suggested that he pay one of his new friends a visit. They were currently walking inside The First District, a place where the three of them currently resided. Roxas took note of the nearby Accessory Shop. Standing outside its double doors was a man around his father’s age, but with long, brown hair and blue eyes.

“Ahh! Look who decided to join us,” He spoke, tone sarcastic. Cloud says ‘Yeah, yeah, yeah’ in response. Roxas overhears his father add in the name Leon as the two continue to banter. Leon looks Roxas’ way, and Roxas quickly seeks cover, clinging to his father’s right leg and hiding behind it while stealing brief glances at Leon. “Wow, Cloud, he looks just like you. Not to mention quite shy. What’s his name?”

“Roxas.” answers Cloud, gently removing his son’s hard grip to his right leg. Cloud assures him that Leon isn’t as intimidating as he looks and there’s no reason to be frightened. Roxas relaxed in response. He stood by his father’s side and exchanged silent nods of agreement with him. “He’s four-years-old. Around the same age as your son.”

“No fair!” Roxas’ attention settles on the boy walking out of the Accessory Shop. Like Leon, he had blue eyes except his hair wasn’t long like his father was. It was spikey, shorter, and laid flat on top of his head. After noticing the commotion he caused, the boy blushes in embarrassment, chuckling nervously. Leon gestures to him to come over to where they are standing.

“Roxas, this is my son, Sora.” Leon introduced. The two boys glance at one another. Sora offers out his hand in greeting. Roxas accepts, shaking it. “Roxas, this is Sora. He and his family just came to Traverse Town. I have a feeling that the two of you are going to get along just fine.”

“Yeah, we are.” Sora sealed that promise with a bright, happy smile and Roxas smiled in turn.

Then, a paper ball is violently tossed at Roxas’ head.

Snapping out of his reminiscence, Roxas quietly observed the classroom in search of the culprit. That’s when Roxas overheard laughter coming from a few rows down. Seifer’s posse. Vivi didn’t laugh, only silently looked at Roxas remorselessly. Seifer innocently raised both brows at Roxas as if saying ‘What are you looking at?’ and Roxas glared in return.

He hadn’t been paying attention at all in Marluxia’s class. In fact, he had a hard time concentrating. His mind still fogged with memories of his previous fight with Sora. Seifer like usual was making matters worse for him. Olette touched Roxas’ hand and the teenager jumped in surprise.

His attention focuses solely on her. He felt indescribable warmth from the touch alone. Maintaining eye contact, Olette says ‘Don’t give them the satisfaction’ and slowly grabs the crumpled paper from out of his grasp. All the anger swirling from Roxas quickly vanished and all he felt was calm. He was grateful that Olette couldn’t hear just how fast his heart had been racing.

“Better?” Olette whispers, so quiet that only Roxas could hear it.

“Loads,” he responded back in the same tone.

“Well…” Olette nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Good.”

He could still feel Olette’s worried gaze directed at him, and he met her eyes, eyes softening. Despite being in her presence for only a day, Roxas couldn’t believe he hadn’t gotten a chance to _actually_ see the detail of Olette’s hair. Hayner mentioned sometime in the cafeteria that Olette typically wore her hair normally to the point it draped over her shoulders. Yet today Olette’s brown locks are styled inside a white bow of a low ponytail and two strands of hair are falling from either side of her head. He couldn’t believe he didn’t actually _see_ it before.

She looked ahead at Marluxia and so did he. Their cheeks were tinted red.

*

“Hey, if you need any advice on the homework Marluxia assigned today feel free to ask me,” Olette informed Roxas as the two walks out of class together and into the swarm of walking, passing students. “Hayner had quite a handful last year. Don’t worry, he passed with flying colors. Barely.”

Roxas glanced nervously at his textbook and back at her.

“You’ll be fine, Roxas, okay?” Olette smiles. “Look, I know it’s a lot to memorize but it’s actually quite easy once you get the hang of it. I’ll make sure that you don’t fail.”

“Of course, the insufferable know it all would know,” Seifer comments from behind them. At the sound of his voice, Roxas turned, fists clenched. Olette grabs Roxas’ arm, muttering something. Roxas unclenches his fists. “What’s this? Awww, Olette has got herself a new boyfriend? I really thought Hayner was more of your type and not some broody newbie.”

Roxas gritted his teeth.

“Disgust,” said Fuu.

“That’s totally lame, y’know!” added Rai, much to Roxas’ annoyance.

Then, Seifer delivers the final blow and Roxas is lucky that Olette was holding him in place.

“Why don’t you come back to where you came from, newbie? You don’t belong here.”

“C’mon, Roxas, it’s not worth it,” Olette whispered in Roxas’ ear, still watching cautiously. They find themselves at a pair of double doors. Olette opens it, leading her and Roxas toward one of the unoccupied tables inside the courtyard. Roxas’ body is angrily heaving. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, maybe Seifer’s right, Olette.” He didn’t sound angry, just defeated as he tried his best to calm down. “Maybe I don’t belong here.” Denial was written all over Olette’s face as she comprehended what had just spurted out of the blonde’s own mouth. She took Roxas’ hand and squeezed it. Roxas looked down at their hands then at her. Olette pulled her hand back, her face growing warm.

“That’s not true. You belong here more than anybody, Roxas.” She gave him an affectionate look, a small smile appearing on her lips. “You might not believe it now, but I do. Yes, you’re perceived as an outsider because you came from a different world, but outsiders are the best people. You’re not a huge jerk like Seifer, Roxas. You’re actually one of the good ones. You care about people.”

“I pushed one of my best friends away over the possibility of being saved, Olette.” he counters. “How does that make me a good person? It makes me less of a good person if you ask me.”

She shook her head. “No, Roxas. It makes you a good person because I know that you’ll make things right. It’s never too late to apologize to your best friend or to change. What comes down to it is the choice you’ll make, and I know that you’ll make the right one in the end, Roxas.”

“Olette, I… I don’t know what to say other than thank you.”

“And that’s good enough for me.” A smile crosses her lips. In her eyes. “I’m here to help, Roxas.”

“I appreciate it.”

“Of course!”

“Olette?”

“Yes?”

Roxas stood up, catching her off guard. He looks down at her. “Would you mind telling Hayner and Pence that I’ll be gone for the rest of the day?”

Olette blinked. “Uh, sure, but what for exactly?”

“I’m going to do what you said,” he tells her. “I’m going to make things right.”

Olette gives him a thumbs up. “Good luck, Roxas.”

He turns to leave, but then looks back at her. “Olette, thanks.”

“Roxas, you don’t have to thank me. Besides, it’s the least I could do.”

“No, I want to thank you for… just being you.”

His back faced her once more so he couldn’t see her expression. He knows it is mainly confusion at first. Then it transitioned into a warm, genuine smile that she typically gives him. She’s still smiling from afar. He smiled to himself, walking onward.

 _Thank you for being my light in the darkness_ , Olette, he thought, _You have no idea how much I needed to be saved. Maybe I can be… Maybe. Just maybe._

And then Roxas sets off. To Sora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs happily* They're so cute! *comes back to reality* Oh, right! Next chapter will be centered on Sora! I honestly don't know when the next one will be out because I'll be SUPER occupied with holiday break, relaxing, and spending much needed family time. Sorry guys! Hopefully soon!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy playing Melody of Memory. I know I am! :D
> 
>  **Update:** It's delayed and I'm super sad about it. :( I won't receive it until next Wednesday. In the meantime I'm dodging spoilers!
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading! Let me know your thoughts below.
> 
> x


	7. VII. Point Break, Redux (Sora)

Sora didn’t move from the spot he had been standing in since Roxas had left with Olette. A _nobody_. That’s what Roxas referred to him as. Nobody. The comment itself made Sora feel inexplicably sad inside.

There’s no use for him sticking around if his methods of persuasion are utterly useless. Taking Roxas’ advice, Sora leaves the high school in search of Leon and Rinoa. It feels like he’s been wandering the town for hours with no end in sight. Giving up, Sora finds himself in the Station Plaza area, gazing up to see the town’s clock tower. He decides to sit atop the clock tower, unaware that a girl with auburn hair is sitting directly across from him, eating sea-salt ice cream.

“Hello.” A feminine voice casually greeted. Sora jumps in surprise. He looks to see a taller girl with dark long auburn hair, her bangs parted to the opposite of her face. Aside from the teenager's hairstyle she had blue eyes and a pale complexion. Sora noticed that she wore the same school uniform as the other people he had come across when he had first arrived. “Are you here to watch the sunset too? It’s really beautiful at this time of day.”

“Um, not really.” Sora responded, looking forward. “I’m here to just clear my head a bit.”

A soft, agreeing hum comes out of the girl’s lips. “Would you mind telling me your name?”

“My name is Sora. What’s your name?”

“Kairi.” She bites into her ice cream. “It’s very nice to meet you, Sora.”

“You as well,” he agreed, looking forward. Kairi places something in front of the brunette’s vision. Sea-salt ice cream. He thanks her before biting into the ice cream’s salty and sweet center. Kairi’s attention was focused elsewhere other than the teenager sitting across from her and it takes a minute for Sora to realize that she’s focused heavily on his griever necklace. “Oh.”

She looked at it curiously, then back at Sora. “If you don’t mind me asking, Sora. What’s the story behind that necklace of yours?”

“This?” Sora holds the lion’s head crest pendant above the cross in between his own fingers. Kairi nodded. “It is not actually mine. It actually belongs to my father. His name is Leon and as far as the story behind it goes? Well, from what my mother always told me, my Dad always admired lions for their strength and their pride. That’s what makes this necklace so special to him and how he’s never seen without it. Until now anyway…”

“I was separated from my parents when I arrived.” he continued, glancing her way. “I have no idea where they could be or what world they landed in. All I know is that I want to find them more than anything.”

“Strong,” Kairi commented. Sora gave her a confused look in response. “Your will? You’re a very strong person, Sora.”

He gasped at the reminder, thinking back to the day of the evening of his fifteenth birthday.

_“How’s your cut doing?” Leon asks Sora as they sit atop the roof overlooking the town. Sora’s hand traces over the sea-salt designed themed band-aid his mother placed on his right check several hours ago, rubbing it. Leon gave a ‘Hmm’ in response, placing a hand atop of Sora’s head. He gave a slight shake. “M’ sorry I cut you, Sora. My revolver doesn’t have much self-control sometimes, especially when it comes to battling.”_

_“It’s fine, Dad.” Sora assured him. “If anything, we were both a little reckless while sparring. Even so I want to continue to train with you, Dad. To become stronger. I want to know what it takes to become strong.”_

_“You really want to know, huh?”_

_Sora eagerly nods._

_Leon smiled at him. “You’ll find your reason to become strong soon enough, Sora and once you find that reason, you’ll stop at nothing to protect it.”_

“Sora?” Kairi’s voice brought him out of his current dazed state. Sora blinked with surprise. Kairi cast a worried look at the teen, who jumped at the feel of melted ice cream on his fingers. To lessen her concern, Sora ate several chunks of his dessert. “I’m sorry if what I said offended you.”

“No!” Sora defended, making her jump. “I, uh, mean it didn’t offend me in the slightest, Kairi. In fact, it’s probably something that I needed to hear. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They share a smile at one another before continuing to silently eat their ice cream. After finishing, the two leave the clock tower and are back standing at the large open area of the Station Plaza. Kairi bids farewell to Sora which he does the same. As Kairi takes her leave, someone enters, running full speed over to where the brunette is currently not moving. Sora looks a little closer to the person jogging and noticing the familiar spike of blonde hair.

“Roxas.”

“Sora!” he called out; his expression joyful. It took Sora by complete surprise. Originally, Sora believed Roxas to still be upset with him following their disagreement in the hallway. But now Roxas has had a complete change of heart and now the brunette wants to know why. “You’re still here!”

“Yeah, but I won’t be here much longer,” he said, recalling the blonde’s words. Roxas ignored Sora’s remark, coming to a stop in front of him. He took a moment to catch his breath and Sora looked on in concern. Roxas composed himself. “What’s… going on?”

“I need to tell you something, Sora. I need to tell you that I’m sor—”

Then, Roxas shivered. Sora looks over his shoulder. Roxas shivered again, this time out of fear.  
Anger showed in Sora’s face. In sync, the two look on to see the silver-haired swordsman standing a few feet away from where they were.

Sora stands protectively in front of Roxas, drawing his keyblade.

“I’m not here for you boy.” Sephiroth glances at Sora. Then at Roxas. “I’m here to collect the one standing behind you.”

“Roxas is not joining you.” Sora snarled. “To get to him you're going to have to go through me.”

“If it’s a challenge you want chosen wielder then it’s a challenge you shall get.”

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _


	8. VIII. Chosen (Roxas and Sora)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before you all read I just want to let you know that this chapter is a bit dark. Nothing too terrible but I felt that this choice stayed true to the storyline and fits. It’s basically like ‘This is what is going to happen if you don’t make a certain choice’. Also this concludes part one of the main story. It will pick up directly where it left off in part two.
> 
> I sincerely apologize of how short this chapter actually is. It’s a tie in to part one but I promise that the next one will be much longer than these shortened last two were! :)

“Don’t do this, Sora.” Roxas tries everything in his power to make sure that his best friend doesn’t go through with fighting Sephiroth. Turns out Sora made up his mind the second Leon told him that Sephiroth nearly pursued Roxas in the path of darkness. If Sora fought now, Sephiroth wouldn’t reach his goal. If Sora didn’t fight then Roxas would still be a pawn. “You know what’ll happen if you do go through with this.”

“You’re not giving me much of a choice here, Rox.” Sora explained, looking over his shoulder, gripping his Kingdom Key. “It’s now or never. You can’t go to him.”

“Didn’t anyone tell you that distractions are for the weak?” Sora shoves Roxas out of the way at the same Sephiroth teleporates over to him, their weapons clashing. He vanishes. Sora looks around, only to quickly fall to his knees. Sephiroth was moving at high speed while slashing at all directions without having once failed, inflicting damage to the wielder as Sephiroth increased his speed, making numerous slashes as Sora cried out. “What’s the matter, Sora? Can’t keep up with my speed?”

“Stop it!” Roxas ordered. Sephiroth kept going, ignoring the blonde’s protests. Sora whimpered as he did his best to fight on. To Roxas’ horror, Sora’s keyblade disappeared as the teenager fell backwards. He landed with a silent thud, head turned upward staring blankly at the blonde with blue, shocked eyes.

“Sora.” Roxas said on the verge of tears.

His body was motionless as Sephiroth walked over toward him, slowly raising up Masamune.

“NO!” Roxas yelled, shielding Sora. Sephiroth lowered his weapon. Roxas growled, tears in his eyes. He looks down underneath him to see Sora staring right back at him, slowly coming out of his own shock. “I’ll go with you. As long as you promise to no longer hurt my friend.”

“I promise,” vowed Sephiroth.

“No… Roxas...” Sora croaked out. “I won’t… let… you.”

“Why do you keep fighting?!” Roxas demanded, sniffling. “Stop fighting. It’s done, Sora.”

He shook his head, defiant.

“I have no choice.”

“Re… Remember when I first got this?” Sora lifts his kingdom key. Roxas nodded, still looking at him. Seeing Sora so injured like this hurt Roxas. He reaches out for the keyblade, pained by his friend’s beaten appearance. “I couldn’t believe I was actually chosen and I couldn’t wait to show it to you.”

“I said that you were chosen for a reason,” Roxas reminisces. “That you’ll do a good job, but you have a lot of work ahead of you.”

A pained laugh escapes from Sora’s lips. “I failed.”

“Yeah,” agreed Roxas, roughly wiping away his tears with his hand. “Yeah, you did. You still have so much work ahead of you, Sora.”

“Yeah, starting with saving you from Sephiroth.”

Roxas moves away from Sora. Before he could stand, he felt Sora grab his hand. Roxas looks down at him. Sora weakly smiles. Roxas mirrored it.

“Don’t stray too far from the light, okay?”

Roxas silently nodded.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do enough. I’m so sorry, Roxas.”

“I’m sorry too.”

A tear rolled down Sora’s cheek.

Then he’s walking Sephiroth’s way. “Shall we then?” Sephiroth asked, offering him his hand. Roxas dismisses it, attention solely focused on Sora. Sephiroth placed a firm hand on Roxas’ shoulder. Roxas looked up at Sephiroth, before they both vanished.

\- **End of Part One** -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being apart of the journey that was Destiny’s Calling part one. :) Part two picks up in 2021 as well as the story’s conclusion.
> 
> Thanks for reading everybody. See y’all next year! Stay safe!
> 
> x


End file.
